vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meat Boy
|-|Meat Boy= |-|Meat Ninja= Summary Meat Boy is the titular protagonist of both the flash game "Meat Boy" and the indie game based off of it called "Super Meat Boy". He is in a loving relationship with Bandage Girl; however this is cut short by Dr. Fetus who kidnaps her out of spite. Beaten up and lonely, Meat Boy has to chase down Dr. Fetus in some of the most gruelling levels of video game history in order to save Bandage Girl. Upon completing the game 100%, you unlock Meat Ninja, who is implied to be Meat Boy from the future, though not much else is known about him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Meat Boy Origin: Super Meat Boy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Meat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super Speed (The fastest character in the game), Regeneration (Low-Godly, death is a mere inconvenience to him), Immortality (Type 3), Resurrection (In the last cutscene, the 'dead' Meat Boys were shown alive and dancing in hell) Resistance to Bone Manipulation (Due to having no bones), Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by the radiation present in The Rapture just after Dr. Fetus nuked it) and Heat Manipulation (Unfazed by being in Hell which has boiling magma and is near the core of the Earth), Blood Manipulation (Leaves trails of blood everywhere he moves, which does not change his body mass), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Winks at the player, can hear the narrator), Toon Force (low-level), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through pitch-black levels), possibly Size Manipulation | Same as before, plus Teleportation and Telepathy Attack Potency: Wall level (Can harm Bandage Girl, and can harm others comparable to himself) Speed: Transonic (Meat Boy can dodge point blank shots from Dr. Fetus' rocket launcher, as well as missiles and Black Maws, which move faster than missiles) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was unhindered by carrying Bandage Girl throughout the second half of the Dr. Fetus boss battle, though Bandage Girl is smaller and lighter than an average human) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Despite dying to everything in one hit in-game, Meat Boy has consistently taken numerous punches from Dr. Fetus and has survived falling from both the Salt Factory and the Rapture. His regeneration makes him very hard to kill) Stamina: High (Underwent an adventure consisting of, at a minimum, 106 levels with 6 of them being bosses. Each of these levels are generally very hard and/or long. This adventure can be made even longer by factoring in warp zones and dark versions of levels, the latter of which are canon for the true ending. Despite all of this, Meat Boy has never shown signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, Several meters with teleportation. Unknown with telepathy Standard Equipment: His bandage | His eyepatch Intelligence: Above Average. Although he has been tricked by Dr. Fetus a handful of times, Meat Boy has managed to complete levels full to the brim of complex designs and tough jumps. Weaknesses: He usually doesn't try to fight in-game, though this may be because the opponents he faces are all physically superior to him. Dies to excessive amounts of salt, likely due to being skinless Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' Meat Boy's regenerative abilities allow him to regenerate from wounds ranging from a black eye, to being beaten to a pulp, to the complete destruction of his body. This is the main crux of the game; Meat Boy takes on levels that are way harder than those found in a normal platformer, yet due to his regeneration (which is confirmed to be an ability, and not game-mechanics, through cutscenes), dying only inconveniences Meat Boy as his body will regenerate back just a few seconds later. *'Resurrection:' Not to be confused with Meat Boy's regeneration. When Meat Boy dies, his corpse is sent to Hell, and his consciousness forms a new body for Meat Boy via regeneration. However, his corpse is also capable of coming back to life, shown in the ending cutscene. However, this is likely not combat-applicable as not only is the time period in which this happens is unknown, but he would be in Hell, leading to a BFR victory from the opponent (unless the battle took place in Hell). Key: Meat Boy | Meat Ninja Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) Spongebob's Profile Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Speedsters Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Super Meat Boy Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mascots Category:Playable Characters